Can This Be Love?
by animefangirl-16
Summary: a sasusaku and... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! rated M just to be safe... never know really...
1. The Beginning

Can This Be Love

Can This Be Love? Maybe…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters  
Chapter 1:  
"what?" sakura said in shock. 'did he just say?...'  
"sakura, I said that …" 0.o  
earlier that day  
sakura hanaro was walking to the bridge where her and the rest of team 7. when she got there Sasuke was already there waiting for their teacher kakashi.  
"morning Sasuke-kun," sakura said cheerfully. She was in a very good mood today because it was the first day of spring break. Kakashi never had them train the first day of break.  
"hn." Sasuke gave his usual reply. 'she's way too happy today.'  
'oh come off it, you know you think she looks cute when she smiles.'  
'who the heck are you?'  
'your inner'  
'oh, well then, STFU.'  
'grr…'  
during the time Sasuke was arguing with his inner self, naruto had shown up. Naruto and sakura were enjoying the scenery  
"morning students!" kakashi said as he appeared in front of the three chunin.  
"kakashi-sensei, you're late again!" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously and equally pissed. Sasuke, however, was once again fighting very childishly with his inner self.  
'man she looks hot when she's pissed!'  
'stfu, I don't care if she looks hot she's still annoying.'  
'she's only annoying cuz you can't get her out of your head.'  
'exactly, she is annoying.'  
'you love her.'  
'WHAT!?'  
'you are in love with sakura.'  
'I AM NOT!'  
"Sasuke, you and sakura will spar while naruto and I work on some more charka control," kakashi ordered beaming (idk I just thought that it would be funny…). 'idk why but it's always fun to watch Sasuke hold back when he fights her.' Kakashi's evil isn't he?  
'that jerk! He knows I hold back when I fight her!' Sasuke was so pissed that you could pour water on top of him and it would evaporate within 5 seconds.  
'why does he always make me fight Sasuke?' sakura was bothered by this, but she didn't complain. 'well, maybe I'll actually beat him this time.'  
'damn you kakashi! You are so gonna pay for this!' Sasuke really didn't want to fight saskura, he was so pissed. 'idk if I'll be able to hold back this time, I don't want to hurt her… I'll try my best to hold back.'  
'okay, you are definitely in love with her dude!'  
'I am not.' Sasuke ended up ignoring his inner the rest of the time until he gave up talking to him altogether.


	2. The Fight

Can This Be Love

Can This Be Love? Maybe...  
Chapter 2: The Fight  
disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any other characters  
"you ready Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he tool his stance. 'if i hold back she'll beat me.' "yeah, i'm ready Sasuke." Sakura replied taking her stance kunai in hand.  
The Fight  
Naruto and Kakashi finished their training and after checking on the two they left. However, Sasuke and Sakura were leaving wave after wave of dents and destruction as they went (don't worry they were pretty far from the village). Punch after punch, kick after kick, each filled with chakra or even pure strength.  
"Sasuke, i'm going to beat you today," Sakura huffed out as she went in for another punch.  
"ha! i doubt it!" Sasuke smirked as he blocked her punch. He was too focused about defending himself against Sakura's comment that he was too late to block her kick. Resulting in Sasuke being thrown into the base of a tree.  
"Alright! i give! i give!" Sasuke yelled loud enough for her to hear and stop her attacks on him. 'Damn, she would have beaten me to a pulp if i didn't give up.' Sasuke thought, relieved that the fight was over. So relieved that he closed his eyes and past out as soon as Sakura walked up to him.  
"UGH! i can't believe he's out already!" Sakura remarked as the Uchiha slept. 'Oh well, i think he learned his lesson though' oh yeah she knew he was going easy on her.  
Sakura layed down next to Sasuke and shut her eyes. The next thing she knew she was on a couch at the Uchiha compound. Although the Uchiha himself was nowhere to be found.  
'Where's Sasuke? This makes no sense, he brings me here and then he just disappears? Man, i'm so confused!' Sakura got up and walked outside, still no Sasuke so she decided to walk around the compound a bit.  
As Sakura walked around the compound she saw shops, vendors, houses all of them abandoned and covered with the symbol of a fan. As she rounded the next corner she bumped into Sasuke. "Hey Sakura you hungry?" Sasuke asked helping her up.  
"What?" Sakura asked. 'Did he just say?'  
"Sakura, i said... (look familiar?) That i want to take you out to east." Sasuke replied. (HAHAHA! I SO GOT YOU!!) "Anyway, where do you want to go eat?" Sasuke asked her.  
"Ummm... how about we just get some ramen." She replied.  
"Okay, let's go then." Sasuke replied starting to walk away.


	3. Ramen and a Movie

Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Ramen and a Movie  
"hey naruto!" sakura greeted the number one knuckle-head ninja.  
"hey dobe, whats up?" sasuke dully asked walking up next to sakura.  
"hey guys! whatcha up to?" naruto asked.  
(a/n: okay now this chapter is really gunna suck and it probably will be scattered all over the place)  
"nothing, we're just here to get some food and leave," sasuke answered the knuckle-head before sakura said anything.  
"naruto, how's hinata doing?" sakura asked while waiting for her ramen.  
"she's on a mission right now, but she should be back soon." naruto replied happily... he just finished his tenth bowl of ramen.  
"sakura, you ready to go?" sasuke asked as he held up the take-out bag filled with food.  
"yeah, i'm coming!" she replied as she waved good bye to naruto and left for the compund  
back at the compound  
"hey, why don't we watch a movie?" sasuke asked while getting the food out.  
"sure, do you want to pick or should i?" sakura said unsure of what to say...  
"ummm... is it okay if we watch Vampire Knight?" sasuke replied  
" i love that movie!" sakura replied happily.


	4. A New Mission

Chapter 4 A New Mission

Chapter 4 A New Mission

Sakura woke up to a pair of arms around her middle and someone murmuring into her back. "Mrhm...sa...ku...ra..." sasuke mumbled into her back adn snuggling against her. she listened for her to say more but she heard him sit up. she turned around to look at him only to have the breath taken from her lungs by the raven haired boy.  
"good morning Sakura-chan," sasuke whispered in her ear.  
"good morning sasuke," the kunoichi replied. 'she's all mine, my kunoichi,' sasuke said to himself and smiled inwardly.  
"what are we doing for breakfast?" HIS kunoichi asked.  
"Hmmm... pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon... all the stuff for it is here so we don't have to go anywhere.." the raven replied. the 2 got up and went 2 the kitchen to make breakfast. sasuke got out all the supplies and went upstairs to shower and change...  
sakura started to sing while cooking...  
Drew looks at me, i fake a smile so he won't see that i want and i need him, and everything that we should be, i bet she's beautiful, that girl she talks about and she's got everything that i've had to live without  
Sakura started to dance in place while waiting for the first batch of pancakes to be done. Sasuke walked down the stairs and heard the singing. he decided to stand in the dorrway and watch the petite girl sing and dance while making their food...  
Drew walks by me, can't tell that i can't breath? and there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless i wish i could be, she better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and no she's luc-Sasuke!  
sasuke had snuck up behind her and pulled her into his chest. he laughed as she squealed.  
"SASUKE! why'd you do that?!" sakura screamed as she hit him (in a friendly way don't get worked up!)  
"haha, bcuz i thought it would be fun and it was!" he laughed into her neck.  
"fine. anyway breakfast is ready," sakura stated as she walked over to the breakfast table.  
they sat and talked about eachother and wat was going on inthe village lately. sasuke would try to talk about the missions he had when he was with orochimaru but he would stop in mid-sentence and move to something else.  
"guys! move your butts and get out her! we have a mission!" Naruto yelled as he banged on the door.  
"shut up dobe! we're coming!" the raven shouted back as he opened the door and shut it again waiting for sakura to come down the stairs. when she did sasuke just looked at her even though she was in her usual outfit, to him, she was always stunning. sasuke smiled inwardly, or so he thought.  
"sasuke, why are you smiling at me like that?" the pink haired girl asked. confused as to why the very serious -but oh so hott- shinobi was smiling at her.  
"because you look beautiful and your all mine," he said and captured her lips for a moment. As they walked out the door Naruto gave a sigh as they finally came out of the house.


End file.
